My Fairytale
by nessastellahudgens4ever
Summary: Gabriella Montez. There are many ways to describe her: beautiful, shy, smart...most of all, she was a surfer. She loved waves rushing up around her: it made her feel like she could do anything…anything but move to Albuquerque, New Mexico. AU Troyella!


**_My Fairytale_**

**Introduction:**

_Gabriella Montez. There are many ways to describe her: beautiful, shy, smart...most of all, she was a surfer. She loved waves rushing up around her: it made her feel like she could do anything…anything but move to Albuquerque, New Mexico. AU Troyella!_

**Chapter One: My Name Is Troy**

I sat on my bed and started to read my favorite book, "_My Fairytale_" by Ashlynn Deschanel. I had only gotten one chapter read when there was a knock on my door. I looked up to see my mother standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Mami," I said, motioning to my favorite chair for her to sit down. She sat uneasily, and I could tell that she had to say something I wouldn't want to hear.

"Uh, Gabi...what do think about moving to New Mexico?"

"New Mexico? No! I love it here! I love the beach, the sand, plus I have my friends to think about."

"Gabriella, my company transferred me to Albuquerque. I'm sorry."

"But I don't want to move!" I started to protest, but I looked up into her eyes and noticed the tears in her eyes. She didn't want to leave any more than I did. It wasn't going to be easy leaving Dad's grave…I realized that she would have an even worse time with the move than I would. I sighed. "When are we moving?" I asked quietly.

"The day after tomorrow," she replied, straightening the pile of books on my desk.

"So I should probably start packing, then, right?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

She nodded, standing up. "I'll bring up the boxes for you," she said. After a few minutes, I was standing in the center of my room with at least fifteen boxes surrounding me. I sighed again and opened my closet. I took my clothes out and folded them neatly so they all fit into one large box. Well, at least it didn't take me too long.

Next, I moved over to my desk. The first drawer I opened contained my favorite cds, my iPod, and my DVDs. I stuck them into the smallest box and moved it over to my pillow. I closed the top drawer and opened the second one, in which were my diary, my writing notebooks, and my photo album. I took the books out and placed them gently into a box, then opened the photo album. Inside were pictures of when I was little…my friends at my birthday parties, pool parties, at concerts backstage, and some of my favorite pictures of my dad. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I miss him so much…it had already been three years since he had gotten hit by that drunk driver, but it wasn't getting any easier living without him, especially since I had been in the backseat of the car.

In the third drawer was my collection of seashells, my surfing wax, my trophies and my favorite bikini. I knew I wouldn't need any of my surfing stuff, but I still wanted to remember my life here in California. I packed them in silence as I realized that now would probably be my last chance to go surfing.

I slid into my gear and grabbed my surfboard. I ran down to the beach, which was about two hundred feet from our back door. As I rode the waves, I remembered all of the fun times I used to have here. Tears formed in my eyes again, and soon I had fallen off my board. I struggled to get to the surface, but the tide was too strong. It held me captive, and I started to scream for help- well, at least I tried to.

Suddenly, I felt a set of strong arms grab me and pull me up to the surface. I tried to look up at my rescuer, but all I could see was the spray of the waves splashing up around us. I held onto my board, trying not to panic. If there's anything I had learned about ocean safety that I actually remembered really well, it was that you should never panic because it could drown both you and your rescuer. So I just held on as he guided me to shore.

When we got there, he rested my feet gently onto the sand. I looked up into the most gorgeous eyes I've ever seen. "Are you okay?" he asked me, still holding on to my arms.

"Y-yeah…thanks," I managed to say, breathless and embarrassed. He smiled, revealing dimples too cute for a guy from Cali.

"No problem," he said. "I'm Troy, by the way."

"Gabriella."

"That's a beautiful name," he said, trying to strike up conversation.

"Thanks," I said, blushing. "Yours isn't too bad, either."

"Thanks."

Boy, this conversation was turning out _real_ well. We had somehow managed to say 'thanks' three times in less than two minutes!

I tried again. "So, uh, where are you fro-"

Just then, my mom came running up to me. "Gabriella! Oh, thank goodness, you're okay!" To Troy, she said, "Thank you so much for saving my daughter's life!"

"It was my pleasure to save this beautiful daughter of yours from that big bad wave," Troy said, laughing nervously.

My mother smiled warmly at him and glanced at me, knowing that I'd finally found a guy whom I actually liked. After a minute, she said, "Gabriella, you have to go back inside to finish packing."

"Oh, you're moving," Troy said, disappointed.

I nodded. I didn't get the chance to tell him where we were moving because my mother was dragging me into the house. I look back at that gorgeous guy and grinned at him. He grinned back.

Before I knew it, I had finished packing all of my stuff. Worn out, I flopped down on my bed. I smiled when I thought of Troy- my final thought before I fell into a restless sleep.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! I know this chapter wasn't very long, but I had to kick it off before really starting the story…think of it as an intro to the first chapter!**


End file.
